


Ninjipple 2; The Areola's Revenge

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Nipples, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Yamikage conceals too many things and Meta Knight wants to find out what they are.-Rated T for shirtless strawberry shaped men.Sequel toNinjipple.[Fic Art]





	Ninjipple 2; The Areola's Revenge

   The dust had settled over another day as purple graced the sky and brought twilight to a land ravaged constantly by oceans. Not only was this land tormented by waves but by the monsters who loved to lurk in their deeps, as well as the monsters who swam through the sand just as swiftly as those in the murky currents.

   Looking towards the ocean with the sun on his back, sat on the rough sandstone was Yamikage. Brooding and being edgy by himself, as he loved to. His mind had long since wandered from him, he'd just sort of sat there and did the equivalent of napping with one's eyes wide open. His body was there, his sight was too, but his thoughts simply weren't.

   He'd locked eyes on the ocean and watched it stir with the danger of threatening, bulging waves that surely held sea serpents or at least one gigantic octopus. For now, though, it was just waves and the encroaching night.

   He'd heard steps behind him, and a delayed second went by before he realized he needed to react. It took him a fraction of a second to stand up, leap to higher ground that was further away (ontop of a nearby rock) and half draw his sword at the intruder who was once behind him.

   "My uh, apologies for startling you."

   Meta Knight apologized sheepishly, his young adult voice cracking from fear. Yamikage slid his sword back into his sheath but did not sit back down or visibly relax. He had to squint because Meta Knight was standing with the sun to his back, but he didn't exactly block it. Meta took it as suspicion.

   "I'm not here to mock you, I would never mock you. I thought this place would be empty, and I like to spend time alone to collect my thoughts without all the.. Noise of the camp."

   Yamikage's squint made the younger Star Warrior twitch anxiously. Yamikage covering up the sun with his hand causing his squint to disappear seemed to make the orb less anxious.

   "I see. There are plenty of other places to brood."

   Yamikage stated blandly, wanting to get back to brooding and being edgy as quickly as possible. The less time being a social person and actually being a reasonable, non-angsty person, the better.

   "I've been meaning to ask you something as well. I'll leave you alone after."

   Meta Knight's cape shifted slightly as he kept it wrapped around himself. Yamikage kept an expectant silence, ushering Meta to continue on with his question.

   "I don't see you on the battlefield very often. I know you're not injured, so why do you not show up? You're the leader of the ninjas, you should be there for the people who you lead."

   "I don't lead them." Yamikage spat back near immediately, "They think I'm worthy of respecting because I've been here for so long, so they follow me around like little ducklings. They respect my experience, they think I know best on power alone. I am not a leader. They make their own choices and follow Airward. He's a general, he's a leader. Not me. I don't hold any actual title."

   Though, Yamikage was uncertain if when push came to shove, they'd choose him over the literal leader of the GSA and Star Warriors considering how many people seemed to come to him for commands rather than the duck.

   Meta Knight was quiet, and it allowed Yamikage to calm down from his suddenly angry sounding explanation.

   "What I do and why I do it are none of your concern." Yamikage still sounded agitated, which made the other twitch, but he managed to stand his ground still.

   "I think I'd like to know why, as would the people who look up to you as a role model."

   "You make it sound like you're one of them rather than you speaking for them."

   Yamikage's bit of 'joking' wit had caught Meta at a bit of quiet as he tried to formulate what he was meant to say in return. After too long stumbling over his words, Yamikage jumped to his own conclusion just as quickly as he had jumped ontop of this rock he still stood on.

   "You can't be serious." He scoffed.

   Meta looked off to the side, rotating his entire body as his eyes went fuchsia behind his mask. It probably had its own special meaning but considering Meta Knight's physical reaction to that scoff it was safe enough to assume that he was embarrassed. 

   "Listen," the ninja huffed, "what I do is none of your business. It never will be your business. I'm fine enough alone."

   Meta had collected himself by then, his eyes turning back to their solid yellow as he made eyecontact again.

   "I am not the best one to say this to you, I'm guilty of it myself, but keeping everything to yourself will not help you in the long run. You have lost many, I understand, but not allowing what few you have in your life to at least talk to you will hurt you. It will hurt your sense of reason and your ability to feel empathy. If you conceal yourself forever, you'll be bottled up; emotionally numb."

   "I'm fine with having restrain and concealing myself. It's nothing a ninja doesn't already do."

  
  
  


   Yamikage had joined in battle just to keep Airward's suspicions away. His sandals didn't exactly favor him greatly with the sand below him, allowing burning sand to seep under his feet and ontop of it at the same time. Sand was just too rough and coarse, and honestly a bit distracting.

   Yamikage was more focused on the sand in his shoes than the gigantic bug maybe three times his size dual wielding two sabers. It'd clashed against his smaller sword and kept up the fight for so ungodly long that he was internally monologue about how annoying the sand grain in his socks were— and that internal monologue was very graphic on the language.

   That monologue about sand quickly stopped when Yamikage's guard was let down enough for the monster beetle to slice across his clothes with its sword. Somehow not drawing any blood or injuring him at all despite it being a creature who wanted to kill him, the rip was somehow magically enough to reveal Yamikage's rock hard abs and his pecs. 

   They gleamed from the sweat, and if there were any cameras, they would've specifically angled themselves to catch the sun reflecting off his abs straight into the beast's eyes, making it falter back in alarm and confusion at its sudden blindness. Truly, there was nothing stronger than the Star Warrior's washboard abs.

   The carrot-shaped, stumpy legged Star Warrior with abs and also nip-nops was brought back into the action, and took quick advantage of his abs and nips being so gloriously blinding.

   Yamikage charged straight forward into this creature of darkness to continuously bombard it with the holy light that were his abs and also nips. He also blinded it with the gleam of his sword, but his abs were out and also very, very hard and very toned. He stabbed at the creature straight through the front of its face, between it pincers, bringing his sword up to quickly kill it.

   How unfortunate that the creature had no blood, because then it would've splattered all over his very athletic chest and nips, making him look especially rugged and also probably make him smell particularly bad.

   Yamikage watched the monster collapsed infront of him, then he sheepishly grabbed at his torn suit like he'd been caught with a boob out. He had both out. Distantly, somehow in view of the entire situation and only semi-blinded by Yamikage's nipples and abs, were Jecra and Meta. 

   "You told him to reveal himself and look, bro, he did!"

   Jecra gestured with his palm out towards Yamikage. Meta Knight was busy trying to fight off another monster who'd just wandered right up to them as Jecra said that, only semi focused on what he was talking about.

   "He's revealing his emotions.. And his abs. And his blush m- I mean. Nipples. Mostly those two, not too sure I'm seeing very much emotion. He sorta needs to jazz it up, I think, maybe do one of those.. What's it called. Uh, when he like, talks to himself for a long time in a book. About his feelings. Y'know, those?"

   Jecra was essentially talking to himself while Meta clashed in the back.

   "Yeah, then we'll see a lot of emotion. Right now I'm just seeing abs. And nipples."

   "Jecra!" Meta shouted over the sound of his sword straining against a monster's claws. "Shut up and help me!"

   "I am helping you, here, I can describe your crush's abs and nips to you in extreme detail while you fight."

   "He is not my crush!"

   "You say that now, but you're just going to hop onto his abs and rub your face all over them when you have the chance. Probably lick them. Not that I blame you, anyone would want to cuddle those-"

   "Jecra oh my STARS, SHUT UP." 

   Meta'd finished off the creature he'd battled and he was about to come over to at the very least shove his stepbrother, but Jecra had started running off. He'd kicked up sand directly into Meta's visor, making him sputter from the invasion of grainy dirt.

   "Yamikage!" Jecra called out, instantly grabbing the ninja's attention. "Meta Knight wants to lick your abs!"

   Meta Knight's bat-like screaming was only heard inside his mind as Jecra played in a literal battlefield like a child. Yamikage turned his attention from fighting monsters to running after Jecra, who ran from the ab-and-nipple-having ninja while spouting more inane comments.

  
  
  



End file.
